


Cravings

by jintrix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clueless Jongin, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Pregnant Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jintrix/pseuds/jintrix
Summary: Jongin wonders why everyone's greeting himcongratulations. Really, why?





	Cravings

Thank God it’s Friday. But like the previous days, Jongin has been coming home late, since work in the clinic was hectic lately. He’s a psychologist in a clinic downtown and he’s been handling a number of patients that needs therapy and counselling so it isn’t unusual if he works overtime. But since it’s Friday, it means rest days on Saturday and Sunday.  
  
It’s quarter to nine when he steps in the house. Though he’s sure his husband is probably watching dramas on T.V or probably asleep on the couch, or on the floor. But then, Kyungsoo comes to view, coming out from the kitchen, holding a huge tub of undoubtedly ice cream. A spoon is still even stuck in his mouth and he’s bug eyed when he comes face to face with Jongin.  
  
Jongin lifts an eyebrow, after putting his white coat on the arm rest of the couch. The T.V is playing in the background. “A whole tub of ice-cream,” Jongin says the obvious and Kyungsoo removes the spoon from his mouth. He wipes the stain on his chin and stares at his ice-cream tub.  
  
“I’m craving, so I bought one on my way home after visiting my cousins at the farm.” Kyungsoo explains. Jongin moves forward and presses a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips.  
  
Chuckling lightly, Jongin says, “I just hope you can share some with me?”  
  
A smile makes its way on Kyungsoo’s lips. “I’ll be glad to share. It’s cookies and cream, your favourite.”  
  
“But I’m hungry, so let’s eat dinner first, unless you’ve eaten already.” Jongin picks up the remote and shuts down the television, before making his way to the dining area where food is already served. As expected from Kyungsoo, he has already prepared their dinner, being the head chef of their household. Jongin can feel the surge of pride running through his veins. He’s lucky he has Kyungsoo as his husband.

  
“I made lasagna too by the way!” Kyungsoo remarks giddily, but Jongin can’t believe it. A plate of lasagna is undeniably, settling on the plate he just uncovered. And since when Kyungsoo liked eating something cheesy as lasagna? Kyungsoo doesn’t like eating too much grease.  
  
Jongin shoots him a sceptic look. “But you hate lasagna. You hate cheese on your pasta, and now...” he trails off, looking back and forth on the lasagna and Kyungsoo who pouts, a seemingly kicked puppy look on his face.  
  
“Lasagna is good! I changed my mind.”  
  
  
  
Summer in Busan has been hotter than the previous year. Jongin realizes. He’s at the Do’s farm, specifically, owned by Kyungsoo’s uncle. Kyungsoo asked him earlier that morning to drive to the farm and get strawberry jams from his cousin Minseok. And so, Jongin went there without even taking a bath yet. Kyungsoo was so persistent and needy to the point he pushed Jongin to their car and shoved him the keys, demanding, “Quick, I need strawberry goodness!”  
  
“Sorry to bother you, hyung.” Jongin apologizes to Minseok when the older male comes out from the stock room with a paper bag of strawberry jams.  
  
“Don’t sweat it, Kyungsoo needs them, so I’m happy to help.” Minseok hands Jongin the paper bag. The smile he has, mystified Jongin. He can sense an underlying tone from him, but shrugs the thought away.  
  
“Thank you,” Jongin breathes, holding the paper bag with both of his hands. “I should go now, before my husband throws a tantrum on me, because I think he would.” His phone keeps on vibrating in his pocket, an indication.  
  
A light chuckle moves past Minseok’s lips. “Congrats, by the way.” Minseok claps Jongin’s shoulder happily and turns him towards his car. “Go, go, Kyungsoo needs the jam.”  
  
Jongin is pushed towards his car and Minseok even opens the car door for him. “W-Wait—“ he wants to ask what’s the _congratulations_ is for, but he’s shoved in his seat and the car door slams close. Jongin is confused, puzzled and bewildered. Minseok is acting strange and is even giving him thumbs up sign.  
  
“Is that Jongin?” Someone asks and when Jongin ducks his head a bit to see who is coming, he sees Kyungsoo’s other two cousins, the loudmouth Jongdae and the responsible son Junmyeon.  
  
The three cousins are too ecstatic, in Jongin’s opinion.  
  
“He went here to get some strawberry jams. Kyungsoo is craving and being grouchy.” Jongin hears Minseok say. He’s starting the car when his ringtone blasts.  
  
“As expected from him. Yesterday he’s craving for some cheese.” It’s definitely Junmyeon’s voice, Jongin registers.  
  
“It’s weird he craves for what he doesn’t like, it’s funny.” Jongdae says and the rest of their conversation becomes distant as Jongin answers the phone call.  
  
 _”Honey, buy rocky road ice cream. Quick!”_ Kyungsoo almost yells to the other line and Jongin reflexively pulls out the phone from his ear, but before he can give Kyungsoo his answer, the latter had hung up.  
  
 _Okay, so why is it everyone being weird? Why is this day weird?_  
  
Jongin pokes his head out of the window. The cousins are immersed from their serious conversation, that Jongin is sorry for interrupting them. “Uh, it’s nice to see you again Jongdae, Junmyeon hyung.” He smiles firmly. “Minseok hyung, thank you again for the jam.”  
  
“Jongin, you did it man!” Jongdae exclaims and grins. “Congrats!”  
  
“Congrats too, Jongin. Say hi to Kyungsoo for us, okay?” Junmyeon flashes his angelic smile and two thumbs up.  
  
“Anytime,” Minseok says, giving a nod, gesturing him to go. “Go now, your husband and the _little one_ must be hungry now.”  
  
Jongin is fucking confused to what they’re saying. “Uh, okay.” Jongin rolls up the glass window, slightly bows his head and zooms off the driveway.  
  
From his side mirror, he can still see the three cousins waving at him enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
So Jongin goes to the supermarket next. Good thing, he still smells nice or he would have already went back home to have a quick shower and ignore Kyungsoo’s cravings. The summer heat is bearable, but it can definitely toast an egg on the car’s hood.  
  
Entering the supermarket, Jongin didn’t waste his time to check Kyungsoo’s messages. He flooded his inbox with different smileys and emoticons. Jongin sighs and keeps his phone, but it buzzes again so he checks it while picking up a basket.  
  
 _I love you <333333_  
  
Jongin can’t help but grin from the cheesy message.  
  
Five minutes to grocery shopping and reading Kyungsoo’s incoming messages requesting this and that and Jongin getting everything correctly, someone calls him from behind.  
  
“Jongin!”  
  
Turning, he meets Sehun with his pregnant husband Baekhyun. “Hey,” he greets, smiles and looks at the forming bump on Baekhyun’s stomach.  
  
“How’s Kyungsoo?” Sehun, Kyungsoo’s childhood friend, asks while Baekhyun picks up some cartons of milk for pregnant men.  
  
“He’s at home having weird cravings and sending me here to have me get what he wants. And he’s fine.” Jongin walks alongside the couple. Sehun pushes the cart in a slow paced to match Baekhyun’s strides.  
  
“That’s just normal to have cravings,” Baekhyun mutters stoically. “But congratulations.”  
  
Sehun grins widely. “It will be difficult to cater with his cravings, but it will be worth it.”  
  
Jongin’s shoulders shake as he let out a dry chuckle. “Are you supposed to tell me _congratulations_ too?”  
  
Sehun shoots him a hard look while putting cans of sardines in their cart. “Don’t tell me you don’t know?”  
  
Jongin takes notice of Sehun’s arm around Baekhyun’s waist and nudging his side a little. The tallest male covers up the heavy atmosphere with a loud laughter. Some customers shoot them an odd look. Baekhyun huffs at Sehun and continues to shop.  
  
“But Jongin, congratulations. You deserve it. You and Kyungsoo both deserve _it_ ,” Sehun says before waving and trailing after his husband. “Baekkie, wait for Daddy!”  
  
Jongin doesn’t miss the glare Baekhyunn throws at Sehun. He can only rub his nape from the absurdity of all.  
  
  
  
Strawberry jams, check. Cheese, pasta, rocky road ice-cream, fishcake, all check. And other necessities they need, check. Jongin starts the car, but his ringtone fills the silence and he answers it without looking at the caller id, assuming that it’s Kyungsoo.  
  
“Hon, I got everything. I’m going back,” Jongin says tiredly, two of his fingers rub his temple.  
  
 _”Jongin, it’s mom._ ” It’s obviously his mother on the phone.  
  
“Mom? Oh, hello mom. Why the sudden call?”  
  
 _Congrats baby brother!!_ ” He can hear his elder sister yelling at the background and Jongin is left with another pile of confusion he has to ponder on his journey home.  
  
 _”Dear, congratulations for finally giving us our third grandchild!”_ His mom says, mirth evident in his voice, and then she giggles. _“It’s just the right time isn’t it? So congrats and I hope you and Kyungsoo can visit us here soon! Love you. If you need any help about the pregnancy period, just call me.”_  
  
“Are you telling me that Kyungsoo is pregnant?” He prompts.  
  
“Didn’t he tell you, honey?”  
  
When their call ends, Jongin finally understands the absurdity of the day. He dashes back home.  
  
  
  
Jongin sets the paper bags on the kitchen counter and faces his husband eating lasagna. Distressed, he faces him, hands on his waist. “So when do you plan to tell me that you’re carrying my child?”  
  
Kyungsoo is about to feed himself, but halts. “Surprise?” he sing songs, but Jongin’s hard stare doesn’t falter.  
  
“Everyone knows, honey. Even my assistant in the clinic messaged me congratulations, so how the hell did they know, but me?” Jongin isn’t mad, he just needs an explanation. Kyungsoo looks down sadly, guilty. “Hey, honey,” Jongin senses Kyungsoo’s looming distress, so he sits beside his husband and presses a kiss on his temple. “I’m not mad, Soo. Just a little disappointed I’m the last one to know about it.”  
  
Kyungsoo stays mum. Jongin loops an arm his husband’s waist and settles his hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Mom told me you went to the doctor yesterday. I was confused because your cousins congratulated me and I even met Baekhyun and Sehun, telling me the same thing. But mom broke the news to me.”  
  
“I’m on my third month, but y-you’re mad at me.” Kyungsoo mumbles and turns away.  
  
“No, no I am not. I am happy, Kyungsoo.” He smiles and kisses Kyungsoo’s shoulder, while caressing the bump.  
  
“Really?” Kyungsoo finally faces him, lower lip jutting out.  
  
Jongin nods fervently. “Promise, I am not mad.” He chuckles heartily. “Why would I be mad when after nine months, a half of you and a half of me would distract us from sleeping in the wee hours of the night, right? And having a little one pestering us around would be worth it. I’m not mad. I’m extremely happy.”  
  
Kyungsoo leans his head on Jongin’s. “Good, because if you get mad at me, I’ll be more emotional and overbearing. I’m pregnant with our firstborn anyway.” He puts his hand over Jongin’s and even brushes the gold wedding ring on Jongin’s finger.  
  
“I know. It’s hormones,” Jongin cackles. “Just please, honey, if you have cravings and want to send me out, make sure I took a bath first. Take a whiff of me, I smell of sun and sweat.”  
  
Kyungsoo snorts, chuckles and smiles as he buries his face on Jongin’s neck. “Smells nice to me, though.”  
  
“I love you and our baby.”  
  
“Love you too. Baby, loves you too.” Kyungsoo gives Jongin a kiss on the cheek. “Okay, time for cravings!”  
  
For the rest of the day, Jongin can’t stop smiling.


End file.
